


He likes the pain

by Sara_Hood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyxboyxboyxboy, Cake, Cashton, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, OT4, Other, Party, Sex, Smut, drunken, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Hood/pseuds/Sara_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are finally home for a bit after tour, Ash wants to throw a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He likes the pain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep it vanilla but I couldn't, sorry): please give feedback or/and request for what I can write next(:
> 
> I also post these on wattpad so no one stole them hahah(:

Ever since the break in Sydney started, Ashton was dying to throw a party. A house party, like he use to, without all the famous people. So he did, simple as that.

He planned it with Michael, on a weekend his parents and sibling would be out of town. He invited around 70 people, bought booze, and hid all expensive stuff so it wouldn't get taken. 

It was now around 8 pm, only Michael, and me were here, seeing as it started at 10. 

I don't know how it escalated this quickly, but now there are around 100 people in and around my house, loud rock music playing and my brain frogged by alcohol, I was having the time if my life. In the middle of the dance floor, Luke and Calum were dancing with each other, bodies eagerly grinding together. Fuck. They looked so hot.

"They look good don't they Ash" someone screamed over the music in my ear, turning around, I saw it was Michael. I just nodded, my eyes never leaving the 2 boys.   
"How about we join them?" He asked again.

"You go ahead, I'll get another drink" I wanted to see what he was gonna do, god we're best friends, is this what best friends are supposed to do? Grind on each other at parties?

After took another shot, I went to search for them, finding them in the middle of the living room. Mike's and Luke's lips attached, Calums lips on his neck while grinding his crotch on his bum, hands caressing his waist. 

After a few moments, Calum looked up, his eyes finding mine all too soon. 

He looked good, to at least say. Spotting black skinny jeans, a drop dead muscle tee and his black converse as always. And fuck, he's walking towards me.

"I saw you staring" oh. Shit.  
He came closer, resting his lips against my ear, his hot breath hitting the shell. "Looked like you wanna join"

Now, Luke and I were openly gay, but Michael and Calum was another story. Even though they were accepting of it all, they never came out as anything other than straight. 

His lips now ghosting over mine, hands on my chest, I smashed mine against his. It was lust filled, but passionate, sloppy but wonderful. 

After he pulled away, separating ourselves from each other, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the other two. When myy eyes finally left his bum, I was met with the most beautiful sight known. Michael had the younger boy pressed against the wall, hands on his butt while he fiercely made out with him, Luke's long slim legs wrapped around his waist. 

Calum got behind Mikey and whispered something in his ear, which the now red haired boy reacted to by turning his head towards me and smirking. Luke's head was hidden in his neck, probably marking him, he should be marking me.   
He was put down by Mikey, and he walked towards me. He looked gorgeous, swollen lips, purple bruises covering his neck, hair a mess and eyes dark blue by lust. He had taken his lip ring out I noticed, making him look even more innocent. 

"You look good" I looked down at my outfit, all black; tight black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and my black leather ankle boots. 

After a moment of silence, I felt feathery light kisses being places on the back of my neck. I look up only to have my lips being pressed against another pair. 2 minutes later Luke pulled away from the heated make out session to grab my and Mikey's hand, Calum following us upstairs. 

As we entered my brain had finally processed what was happening, I was about to have sex with my best friends, and god I was excited. Luke pushed open the door to my bedroom and let us all in, Calum and Michael already having molded their lips together. Following their example, I pressed Luke back against the bed, and made out with him while hovering over his 6 ft 4 body. 

I ground my hips to his emitting a low groan from him. The bed dipped next to us, seeing Calum stranding Michaels hips.

*3rd POV*

The blond, now shirtless, boy tugged at Ashton's shirt, wanting it off. The other two were already naked by now, Michael already three fingers deep in the raven haired boys ass.

Moans and whimpers filled the room as the music from downstairs faded to the background. 

The oldest got rid of his clothing after he helped Luke out if what was left of his outfit. He immediately attacked his pale skin with his lips, marking him as his for the night. "Fuck you're so beautiful" he breathed against the skin of his lower stomach. Luke let out a breathless chuckle, cutting himself off halfway by a moan as Ash dragged his tongue up from the bottom to the top of his dïck. Then taking the tip in his mouth sucking on it.

Meanwhile, Michael was hovering over Calum whispering in his ear. "Why don't you prep Lukey now? Huh? Getting him nice and ready for our cocks?" 

Without answering, Calum climbed over to where the dirty blond was, and whispered Michaels plan in his ear, causing the latter to smirk. He removed his mouth, Luke's eyes flew open. The beautiful blue color finally on show, darkened by lust. There was already a layer of sweat covering his forehead, making it a glister as the light from outside shined into the room. 

"Calum here is going to prep you now, would you like that?" He asked before Luke could whine. 

"Yeah yeah please Calum, please"   
Within a few seconds the Kiwi boys lips were tangled in a heated make out session with the needy boy's, "can you get on your hands and knees for me?" He asked after he pulled away.

Like the submissive nature he had, he did immediately. There were placed a few kisses on his back before Cal placed three fingers in the blonds mouth. The latter sucked on them, swirling his tongue around it. 

"Fuck, so eager" Michael said as he took place under Luke, caressing his waist with his hands, his mouth continuing to mark him.

He looked up as he heard a gasp emit from his troat, the beautiful sound followed by a soft whimper. Calum had inserted one finger.

"Faster Calum please, more" the youngest moaned. He liked the feeling if being stretched to the maximum, liked the pain it gave him. Most of the time, people(mostly his previous partners, but also the fans) would assume that he was pretty vanilla in bed, not having any kinks. Oh boy, how they were wrong.

Calum added another finger, moving fast and deep searching for his prostate. 

"I don't need more prep please Calum and Michael, Please Ash. Just fuck me please" he barely said between moans. 

"Pain kink huh? Didn't know little lukey here was into that kinda thing" Michael spoke from underneath him, lips still on his throat as the words left his mouth.

Without warning the colored haired boys dick was slowly inching into him. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. His cock filled him up so good.

Next to the pair, Calum and Ash were now in their own world. Calum was down on his knees sucking the blonds dick. Bobbing his head up, licking the tip every time he came up. 

"Uhh Cal- Fuck- can I pl-please mmmhhh" Ash asked whole nestling his hand in the dark curly hair.

Calum just nodded before going back down, allowing Ashton to fuck his mouth. And he didn't held back. 

"Calum stop what you're doing now" Michael demanded. Calum didn't hesitate on doing so. "I just had a little conversation with little lukey, you wanna know what he wanted?" He stilled his movements while he talked, just like Luke. 

"He wants two cocks in him, he wants to feel the stretch, isn't that right babyboy?" He didn't even leave time for the others to answer the last question. Luke just moaned in response while the other two stared in surprise. 

Calum was the first to get behind the blond bottom. "You want my cock too Luke? Want two cocks filling you up now?" He asked just to make sure it wasn't against his will. Luke nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah please" 

Without more words being said, Calum lubed up his dick before he pushed himself in next to Michael's 9 inches. Luke bit Michael's shoulder, letting out whimpers. He was tense though, enough for Calum to notice. 

"Hey baby, baby, relax. I know it hurts, it'll feel good in a minute. Just relax babyboy" Calum shushed in his ear. After he was fully in, he felt Ash get behind him. "You're prepped right baby?" He asked Calum softly. "Yeah yeah" he quickly stuttered out, overwhelmed by the tightness surrounding his dick. Before he could fully process what was going on Ash pushed his fat cock into him, immediately bottoming out, balls pressed against the kiwi's ass. 

While Luke wasn't fully adjusted, Calum was, so the oldest began thrusting into him. Moving Cal into Luke at the same time.

"Uhhhh mhhh fu-fuck Calum"   
youngest let out. "Please move Mike please Calum uh please"

After locking his lips with Lukeys, he started thrusting upwards, aiming towards his previously found prostate. Moans filled the rooms the longer they went on, Calum was loudest of all, Luke marked Mikey, Mikey and Calum marks Luke, Ash marked Calum. 

"Ohmy I'm- mhhh- I'm Ash I'm gonna co- come please uh Lukey ahh" Calum moaned as he pulled out of Luke and spilled all over his lower back, after a few more power thrusts Ash came too inside if Cal.

"Please Michael uhhh come for me please mhh" that was the thing that send him over the edge, painting Luke's walls white, Luke following straight after. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning Michael was woken by the smell of bacon invading his nose. 

Opening his eyes he saw Luke's arms warped around me as Calum was wrapped around Luke. It was adorable to at least say. 

"Lukey babyboy, Cally" he said soflty as he caressed their cheeks with his hand. "Wake up babyboys" with that they slightly opened their eyes meeting Mikey's. 

"I don't wanna get up Mike" Luke whined, dragging out the e in Mike. "Well you gotta, c'mon Cal c'mon Luke. Ash is making breakfast I think"

Not long after that they climbed out of bed, limping as fuck. "Awh are my babies hurt" Michael teased although he felt guilty deep down. "Yes carry me babe" without even answering he lifted Luke of the ground on his back. He grabbed Calums hand "c'mon baby, let's eat something"

So they ate breakfast, naked, sharing a lot of kisses. "Soooo, wanna date?" Calum asks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing them in 4 and 5 days in Amsterdam also! So excited(:


End file.
